Amor clandestino
by Asha Bojorges
Summary: kurt es menor de edad y se enamora de un hombre casado, blaine tiene 23 años y esta casado a la fuerza. odia a su esposo y su vida, pero conoce a un joven que lo hace volver a creer en el amor, Aunque su amor tenga que ser clandestino.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les dejo este fic, me inspire en la canción de Maná "Amor clandestino", bueno eso esta de mas ya que el fic se llama así, espero que le guste, si no han escuchado la canción se las recomiendo, simplemente la amo. Bueno sin mas los dejo y espero algún review.

Amor clandestino.

POVS BLAINE.

Tener 23 años, que significa tener 23 años, a esa edad muchos juran que estas en plena juventud, que puedes hacer demasiadas cosas, arriesgarte, disfrutar, enamorarte, salir con quien tú quieras, vivir como tú quieras. Sin embargo, no lo es así para todos. Tengo 23 años y no puedo hacer nada de eso, tengo una vida manejada por mi padre.

Mi padre, el gran empresario James Anderson, si solo el empresario, nunca el padre, dueño de las empresas Anderson y dueño de una gran fortuna. Cuando era pequeño el siempre me decía que era su pequeño hombre, que algún día yo sería un gran hombre como él, que algún día yo sería su orgullo, que algún día yo sería dueño de la empresa, claro que eso fue hasta que a los 15 decidí salir del closet, cuando mis padres se enteraron, todo cambio, nada fue lo mismo, mi madre aunque al principio no lo aceptaba, lo termino por aceptar, le llevo casi 1 año aceptarme como era, desde el día que me pidió disculpas solo ella ha sido mi soporte en esa familia. Cuando mi padre se entero me golpeo hasta que se canso, recuerdo que con cada golpe el me decía que solo así me quitaría lo gay, nunca me acepto, desde ese día no fui mas su orgullo o su pequeño hombre, solo fui el marica que decidió arruinar su familia.

Cuando a mi padre se le ocurrió asociarse con las empresas Smythe, solo en ese momento me reconoció, sucede que el Señor Smythe también tiene un hijo gay de mi edad y como forma del trato para que el señor Smythe aceptara la unión de ambas empresas, era que yo me casara con su hijo. Así que a los 22 fui obligado por mi padre a casarme con Sebastián, hace un año que estoy ligado a una persona a la cual no amo, a una persona por lo que único que siento por él es odio.

Y aquí me encuentro en el mismo bar a cual vengo cuando quiero estar lejos de Sebastián, en el mismo bar donde ahogo mi frustración, mi desesperación. Estoy en la barra viendo a las parejas y adolecentes, a esos jóvenes sin preocupaciones, a esos jóvenes con una vida libre. De pronto una discusión en la pista llamo mi atención, al parecer es una pareja, y si no me equivoco creo que es una pareja gay, después de gritarse un par de gritos y uno que otro jalón, un joven, el mas alto se marcho furioso.

Ver a esos jóvenes, que se preocupan por nimiedades, esos adolecentes que creen que su vida se acaba por estupideces, si tan solo supieran lo que es la verdadera vida, lo injusta que puede ser, como me gustaría volver a ser adolecente, como me gustaría vivir sin preocupaciones.

Después de media hora salgo del bar y con muy poco alcohol, me hubiera encantado perderme y ahogarme con alcohol, pero aun tengo que manejar y si algo que soy es responsable, no puedo manejar ebrio.

Otra discusión me entretuvo, creo que son los mismos jóvenes de la pista.

- Ya te lo dije Alexander, déjame en paz, aléjate, no te quiero ver ahora.

- Kurt, ¿porque eres tan mojigato y aburrido?, siempre arruinas todo.

- ¿el que arruina todo soy yo?, no lo puedo creer, eres un imbécil, aléjate de mi.

- como quieras, pero te vas caminando, no vemos.

Después el chico más alto salió de ahí a toda velocidad en su coche, mientras que el otro muchacho se encamino al lado contrario, yo estaba parado justo fuera del bar donde había más luz, cuando el paso justo al lado mío lo observe mejor, el chico era hermoso, simplemente me embobe ante su imagen, el era perfecto, su piel tan blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con la noche, lo hacía ver irreal, era un poco alto y delgado, una figura esbelta pero formada, era un hecho que con quien estuviera peleando era un idiota al dejarlo solo, el doblo en la esquina y lo perdí de vista, subí a mi auto y maneja, casualmente pase por donde él había pasado, cuando doble la esquina el casi se me había pedido de nuevo, camina muy rápido, iba lento solo viéndolo, necesitaba verlo, hace años que no me gustaba un chico, pero él es de esas personas que cautivan con su sola presencia.

El pasaba cercas de un callejón, y yo me encontraba a unos 10-15 metros de él, cuando vi que dos tipos se le acercaron, acelere hasta quedar a 5 metro de él y me baje.

- ehi que tenemos aquí, una nueva puta para jugar.

- sí, se ve tan lindo, y delicado, que haremos con él. Se ve tan apetecible.

El chico retrocedió, cuando ellos se le comenzaron a acercar.

- acércate cariño, cuanto cobras, no importa, hoy darás tus servicios gratis, ¿eres de las que abren las piernas fáciles o te las tenemos que abrir a la fuerza?, te gusta ser difícil.

Los dos lo comenzaron a acorralar cercas de un carro que se encontraba estacionado ahí.

- aléjense – dijo con cierto temblor en su voz. Se le acercaron para tomarlo- no me toquen, aléjense de mí.

- vamos cariño, no seremos bruscos, al menos que tu nos lo pidas.

- vamos se buena puta, si mas rápido te dejas, te irás más rápido.

- no, déjenme, ayuda por favor.

Fue más de lo que pude soportar, no podía dejar que le hicieran algo.

- les dijo que se alejaran – dije lo más amenazante que pude.

- y tú que te metes eh? Solamente la tratamos como la cualquiera que es.

- aléjate de él.

El más alto se abalanzo sobre mi y trato de golpearme, yo esquive el golpe y le di con todas mis fuerzas en la barbilla, el perdió el equilibrio y lo tome por la playera y le di 3 golpes seguidos del lado de la sien, el se desequilibro y cayó al suelo, camine al segundo, pero como todo un cobarde salió corriendo. Me acerque al joven que estaba pegado al coche y estaba temblando, lo tome y el se tenso.

- ven vámonos. – lo jale hacia mi coche, y lo subí, no sé por qué, pero él no se opuso. Conduje unas cuantas cuadras, lo veía de reojo y el estaba aun pasmado y lloraba, cercas de un semáforo me orille, y lo voltee a ver.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunte con calma, el me volteo a ver y fue ahí cuando observe sus ojos, con la escasa luz, la luz que irradiaban algunos postes fuera, las lagrimas en sus ojos, hacían ver a sus ojos entre verdes y azules tan pero tan claros, que era imposible no perderte en ellos. El lanzo una risa medio tétrica.

- que imbécil soy, acabo de escapar de dos tipos que me querían violar, y me acabo de subir al coche de alguien que tampoco conozco.

- espera un momento yo no te quiero hacer daño, solo te quise ayudar.

- ¿y qué te hizo pensar que necesitaba ayuda?

- ahh bueno para empezar dos tipos de estaban a punto de violar y gritaste ayuda, ¿Qué eso no es querer ayuda?

- como sea ya me voy. - se quiso bajar del coche pero lo detuve.

- que acaso quieres que alguien más te viole allá fuera.

- no te conozco, no puedo estar en el carro de alguien a quien no conozco.

- solo deja te llevo a tu casa, por favor no quiero que algo te pase.

- ¿porque te preocupas por mi? Digo si ni si quiera me conoces.

- solamente quiero hacer una buena acción.

Me dio una media sonrisa en respuesta, y me dio su dirección, llegamos a su casa y se volteo y murmuro un sincero "gracias" y bajo, yo decidí no esperar a que se metiera para no asustarlo, y me fui de ahí, con la imagen un chico hermoso, cuando tenía 17, el hubiera sido mi sueño.

Me sentía como un tonto adolecente, con un amor a primera vista, solo que ya no soy un adolecente, estoy casado y ni con él ni con nadie podría tener algo, sería imposible. Estaba a punto de bajarme cuando vi algo en el asiento del su copiloto, era su celular, lo tome y como por arte de magia vibro en ese momento, era un mensaje, se abrió inmediatamente.

"oye, lamento las molestias pero olvide mi celular, abría un problemas si nos vemos mañana de The Lima Bean para que me lo puedas regresar."

Sonreí como un bobo, me sentí como un adolecente en una cita. Teclee la respuesta a un nombre que decía Finn.

"si ya lo note, no, no hay problemas mañana en el café a las 4"

"gracias"

Salí de carro y guarde el celular, después de toda la pelea con Sebastián en la mañana, este no fue un mal día.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gracias a Dani DC, y a los demas que le dieron seguir a mi historia, espero que les guste este capitulo y nos vemos pronto. espero sus reviews

POVS KURT.

A mis 17 años muchos jurarían que tengo todo lo que quiero, todos me dicen que tengo la vida que cualquier adolecente desearía, soy co-capitan de las porristas, mi novio esta en el equipo de futbol, ambos somos los más populares de esta escuela, todos quieren ser mis amigos, tengo demasiada ropa de marca, un carro, y si bien no tendré mucho dinero, pero no me falta, todos juran que tengo todo lo que desean, que mi vida es perfecta. Si supieran que soy infeliz, que la cara de felicidad que me ven a diario es solo una máscara, una máscara que oculta toda la miseria que siento por dentro, y pensar que hace año y medio yo no era nadie, era el blanco de burlas y golpes, por eso cambie no podía seguir siendo nadie, pero ahora tengo una vida que no me gusta y no hago nada para cambiarla por miedo, por miedo a volver a las burlas y golpes, miedo a volver a terminar en el hospital.

Como me gustaría cambiar el rumbo al que se dirige mi vida, me gustaría encontrar, conocer el amor, hacer lo que me gusta, no tener que ser perfecto cada día.

Llevo 2 meses saliendo con Alexander y desde la primera semana el me ha presionado para que me acostara con él, el solo quiere tener sexo conmigo, pero yo no quiero, no quiero perder mi virginidad con él, no le quiero entregarle algo que he guardado y es importante para mí a cualquiera, no niego que aprecio a Alexander, pero no lo amo, no quiero tener mi primera vez con él, con alguien que se que se acuesta con quien se encuentre, ya sean hombres o mujeres.

Y eso mismo fue el motivo de lo que paso a noche, con Alexander medio borracho era más que obvio que las cosas no iban a terminar bien, otra pelea con él fue lo que me llevo a vivir una de las peores noches de mi vida.

En mis 17 años nunca había vivido una noche más estresante, rara y desesperante en mi vida, nunca, no sé cómo me metí en eso, si tan solo el tonto de Finn no me hubiera dejado nada de eso hubiera pasado, y ahora no puedo creer que me vaya a reunir con un tipo que ni siquiera a conozco, si me salvo de por poco ser violado anoche, pero no deja de ser un desconocido.

Anoche después de golpear a Finn durante 10 minutos y robarle su celular para mandarle el mensaje a tipo de anoche para que me regresara mi celular, subí a mi cama y llore durante media hora, llore de indignación y de desesperación de que Alexander solo vea en mi a alguien con quien puede tener sexo, y también llore de miedo, miedo de lo que me pudieron hacer esos dos sujetos anoche, si no hubiera sido por el otro muchacho de que me salvo, no sé que me hubiera pasado, le debo más que un simple gracias.

Llegue a The Lima Bean a las 3:55 me acerque y pedí mi orden de café habitual, me puse a registrar las mesas y me encontré con el problema de que no recordaba como era el muchacho de anoche, no lo logre ver bien puesto que no había luz y con las lagrimas en mis ojos todo era más borroso. Camine hasta que alguien me tomo del hombro y me detuvo, yo gire instantáneamente.

- ¡hola! Amm creo que yo soy a quien buscas.

- oh ahh creo, ¿tú eres el muchacho de anoche?- pregunte dudoso la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro.

- si bueno si no me crees, no es este tu celular.- saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta mi celular.

- sí, entonces si eres tú, muchas gracias.- tome mi celular- enserio muchas gracias, no solo por lo del celular, también por lo de anoche tu sabes…

- ven será mejor que nos sentemos- me tomo del hombro y me dirigió a una mesa.

- ahora si ¿qué decías?

- te estaba agradeciendo, no solo por mi celular, sino también por lo de anoche, si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé que me hubiera pasado, solo de pensarlo me da miedo, sé que no te agradecí anoche y lo siento, no fue amable de mi parte, deberás de pensar que no tengo modales, pero es que estaba muy alterado apenas procesaba todo lo ocurrido y, y…- no me dejo terminar

- tranquilo respira, hablas muy rápido- se rio de mi- primero no tienes que pedir disculpas de nada, te entiendo ayer estabas muy alterado como para si quiera pensar en algo coherente…

- ¿me estás diciendo retrasado….?- lo mire con el seño fruncido.

- no, no como crees claro que, mira lo que trato de decir es que no me agradezcas, no podía dejar que te hicieran algo.

- mm si hablando de eso debo preguntar ¿Por qué me ayudaste?, digo no cualquiera se hubiera bajado a ayudarme.

- solo, solo no me hubiera perdonado nunca ver que te estaban haciendo algo y no ayudarte, no podía quedarme ahí como un espectador, simplemente no podía.

- ok, muchas gracias, por todo.

- no me agradezcas, quieres tomarte un café conmigo.

- no lo sé, es que…

- ehi te juro que no muerdo.

- no ese no es el problema, pero es bueno saberlo, no es que no se si debería quedarme aquí.

- pero ¿Por qué?

- es que bueno no te conozco y no sé si sea apropiado quedarme con una persona que ni siquiera conozco.

- o bueno eso se puede arreglar. Me llamo Blaine Anderson. – estiro su mano, yo le respondí sin dudarlo.

- Kurt Hummel. Un gusto.

- bueno ahora que nos conocemos ya ¿podemos tomar un café?

- eso creo… y dime ¿con quién estoy tratando?, digo no sé nada de ti, sería bueno saber que no eres un asesino en serie.

- ha no, no como crees no, trabajo en la empresa de mi padre y….- no lo seguí escuchando, dios, que ojos, debería ser un crimen tener tales ojos, no es bueno mirarlos por más de 3 segundos, ya se dio cuenta que no lo escucho, asiente, si ya deja de verlo, pareces loco.- y ¿ entonces?

- eh que perdón, que preguntaste.

- te decía que te ves joven, ¿Qué edad tienes?

- oh si tengo 17, ya en unos meses 18. Y tu tampoco te ves muy grande ¿Qué edad tienes?

- oh yo tengo 23 en dos meses cumplo los 24, ya estoy todo anciano.

- ha no como crees, aun así te ves un poco más joven, como de 21.

- oh gracias, eso es amable.

Dios este hombre es perfecto, bueno en sí no sé, no he oído nada de lo que dice, pero creo que sí, solo véanlo es muy apuesto, no, no debo pensar así ha de ser más que eso, ¡oh! Creo que me ha preguntado algo, mejor di, di, di que sí.

- sí, sí, claro.

- oh perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana aquí, a la misma hora ¿no?

- ¿disculpa?- pregunte muy sorprendido y confundido, creo que me acabo de hacer una cita.

- ahh si, te pregunte que si querías volver a tomar un café conmigo mañana y tu aceptaste, no… te arrepentiste ¿verdad?- pregunto con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, oh por dios no creí que pudiera tener una mirada más hermosa, pero me equivoque.

- no, no perfecto, mañana a la misma hora.- vi que se comenzaba a parar, me extraño.

- bueno kurt, fue un placer estar contigo, pero ya me tengo que ir, realmente ya es un poco tarde.- tarde oh por dios.

- ¿Qué tan tarde?

-ohh bueno son 6:30.

- 6:30- abrí los ojos con mucha sorpresa, me pasee dos horas fantaseando con él. – dios mi papa me va a matar, espero llegar a la cena, si no si me mata.

- bueno corre, no quiero que te castigue y mañana no nos podamos ver

- no como crees, el no me dicen nada, siempre y cuando llegue a la cena, que es 25 min, me voy, nos vemos, mañana.- luego no sé que me dio y me acerque y lo bese en la mejilla, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me separe de inmediato, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, estaba totalmente sonrojado y el también.

- lo…lo siento, ya, ya me tengo que ir.- comencé a balbucear, dios que vergüenza.

- ya te dije que no te disculpes, nos vemos kurt.

Me voltee totalmente apenado, no puedo creer que haya arruinado esta tarde. Pero antes de que se fuera él me volvió a hablar.

-. Pero antes de que te vayas no, no ¿me podrías dar tu número?, ya sabes por cualquier cosa.

- claro – valla eso no me lo esperaba, bueno a quien engaño, estaba esperando a que me lo pidiera

- ahora si nos vemos.

- nos vemos. – y me quede un rato ahí sonriendo como idiota.

Dios que tarde, no puedo creer aun que me pase dos horas sin escucharlo, que tanto me habrá dicho.

Por primera vez en mi vida siento esas mariposas en el estomago, esa sensación rara que te hace sentir como drogado, siento esos nervios de emoción de volver a verlo, pero no me tengo que tranquilizar de seguro él ha de pensar que solo soy un chiquillo como cualquier otro y es mas no se si quiera si es gay, pero no lo puedo evitar esta sensación es tan agradable, no puede ser que en dos horas me este comenzando a enamorar.

POVS BLAINE.

Saliendo del local solté un gran suspiro, un suspiro que me estuve guardando desde que el llego, digo recordaba que el chico era lindo, pero no ahora lo vi es como un ángel, es hermoso por todos los lados que lo vi.

Hace tanto que no me siento así, más bien nunca me he sentido así, esta sensación de mariposas bueno no, no son mariposas, es como si trajera un huracán adentro, me siento totalmente idiotizado por ese muchacho de hermosos ojos azules. No puedo creer aun que allá aceptado salir de nuevo conmigo, esto es perfecto. Excepto por un gran problema, mi marido, como se supone que lo seguiré viendo sin que mi marido se entere, no espera Blaine, aun no sabes si él te quisiera seguir viendo, no sabes nada y ya estas pensando en seguir viéndolo, pero no lo puedo evitar ese hermosos chico me tiene tan ilusionado, no puede ser posible que en dos horas me allá comenzado a enamorar de él.

Luego sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje.

"¿crees en el amor a primera vista? B"

Dios que hice, que tonto soy como se me ocurre mandarle algo así, no ya arruine todo, pero cuando mi celular vibro de vuelta deje de respirar, tenía miedo de abrirlo.

"si, ¿y tú? K"

"si"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedas de ryan murphy y FOX.

Los días siguieron pasando y las reuniones entre Kurt y Blaine seguían siendo constantes, después de esa noche donde un mensaje abrió esperanzas para ambos, nunca se volvió a hablar de ello, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro que, que debían hacer exactamente.

Primero estaba Blaine, él era el más arrepentido de haber mandado ese mensaje, él sabía que estaba mal, que no podía, que no podía hacer eso, pero era inevitable, no podía dejar de verlo, nunca en sus casi 24 años había sentido que hacia lo correcto para él y en sus casi 2 años de matrimonio se había sentido tan lleno como se siente cuando esta cercas de cierto muchacho de grandes ojos verde-azulados que a veces tienden a grises-azulados, simplemente cuando está con él siente que es lo correcto que está bien, aunque sea como una amistad (con coqueteos, muchos coqueteos), si solo le puede dar una amistad, no es justo que le haga eso a Kurt y Blaine lo sabía, kurt tan solo tenía 17 era un niño prácticamente y el tenia 6 años más que él, el no podía ligarse con el castaño en una forma más que de amistad, no podía lastimarlo, no quería lastimarlo, porque él no podía corresponderle. En estos momentos era cuando deseaba con tanto anhelo divorciarse de su esposo, pero él sabía que Sebastián nunca le daría el divorcio, como odiaba a su esposo.

El moreno termino de arreglarse y salió del baño, bajo hacia el living de su gran casa, donde su esposo estaba con una taza de café en las manos.

- ¡hola! Blaine.

- hola- contesto sin ánimos y con mueca desesperada.

- no quieres café, acabo de hacer, como te gusta.

- no gracias me tengo que ir.

- ¿te vas otra vez? Es la tercera vez en tres días que me dejas aquí solo Blaine. Que tanto haces, que nunca estas aquí. Prometiste la semana pasada que esta semana si estarías en casa.

- no puedo debo salir, además tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.

- ¿mínimo vendrás para la cena? – pregunto esperanzado Sebastián.

- veré si llego. Nos vemos.

Blaine era cortante con sus esposo, mientras menos pasara tiempo con él era mejor. No soportaba estar ligado a una persona que no ama, que no tolera porque por ella es infeliz y mucho menos iba a soportar estar todo el tiempo con él.

Pero Blaine no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que vivía Sebastián, no lo sabía porque no nunca le intereso, pero él no sabía que Sebastián también era infeliz había otra cosa que el moreno tampoco sabía, el no tenía idea de que Sebastián también fue obligado a casarse con el por ordenes de su padre.

Sebastián vio con enojo y tristeza como el carro de su esposo se alejaba a gran velocidad de su casa, regreso a la sala y tomo su café entre sus manos, se sentó en el sillón y subió su rodillas a su pecho en un esquina del gran sillón se hizo bolita y su mente le mostraba otra vez esa escena que cambio su vida hace ya casi dos años.

Flashback.

Sebastián iba entrando a la gran compañía Smythe, su padre le había hablado de urgencia pidiéndole que fuera verlo inmediatamente, por lo que entendió Sebastián su padre le tenía que decir algo importante.

Estaba algo molesto porque su padre lo interrumpió con su amigo (casi novio) en una cita, pero sabía que no podía llegar enojado con su padre o si no le iría muy mal. Relajo su mirada y entro a la gran oficina.

- ¿padre? ¿Puedo pasar?

- Llegas tarde. Pasa.

- lo siento padre pero es que no estaba cercas. ¿Tenias algo que decirme?

- si Sebastián siéntate.- Sebastián se sentó en frente de su padre nervioso, la mirada de su padre no era buena señal.

- bien hijo, ¿recuerdas que por casi un año estuve buscando cerrar un tarto de asociación con las empresas Anderson?

- sí y nunca entendí el porqué de esa asociación, si las empresas Anderson no tienen el mercado y el reconocimiento que tus empresas tienen.

- lo hice porque las empresas Anderson le han estado invirtiendo al mismo proyecto al cual estoy interesado en invertir, por lo cual una asociación con ellas no beneficiaria ya que en cantidad de inversión que tenga el proyecto nuestras ganancias se duplican, pero eso ya no importa hoy James y yo hemos cerrado el trato en palabra, para mañana nuestros abogados tendrán el acuerdo de asociación.

- bien felicidades papá, pero yo ¿Qué tengo que ver con todo esto?

- pues bien Sebastián, james y yo necesitábamos algo con lo que nuestra asociación estuviera mas asegurada y necesitaba una forma de que en el futuro no quiera separarse. Así que hijo te casaras con el hijo de James Anderson.

Esas palabras fueron una orden no una pregunta, Sebastián tardo en que su mente procesara estas palabras, no podía ser, no podía, su padre no podía obligarlo a casarse, ni en sus peores pesadillas se lo habría imaginado.

- ¿Qué?, no lo dices enserio ¿verdad?

- te parece que bromeo.

- pero papá, no puedo, no puedes hacerme esto.

- si puedo y ya lo hice, en una semana tu y Blaine Anderson se casaran. Y esa es mi última palabra. Ahora retírate.

- no papá, no quiero…- quiso seguir replicando, suplicando que no lo hiciera, pero su padre llamo a dos de sus guardaespaldas y pidió que lo sacaran de su oficina.

Fin del Flashback.

En ese momento la vida de Sebastián también se fue por la borda. El se negaba a ser infeliz en un principio e intento que su matrimonio con Blaine no fuera solo de arreglo empresarial, el quiso enamorar a su marido, pensó que quizá, solo quizá podrían ser felices, pero se equivoco, Blaine nunca sintió nada por él y siempre lo odio, ahí todas las esperanzas de felicidad de Sebastián fueron destruidas.

* * *

Kurt estaba en su casillero arreglándose su cabello, era navidad toda la escuela estaba llena de adornos navideños y el frio calaba los huesos, agradecía a dios o a buda o a quien fuera por haber hecho que su entrenadora entrara en razón y se apiadara de ellos, así que dos veces a la semana cuando no les tocaba entrenamiento se les permitía ir con ropa normal y bien abrigados.

Termino de arreglar su cabello y con un último vistazo cerro su casillero y dio vuelta para ir hacia la cafetería, pero unos brazos lo tomaron firmemente de la cintura y como una muñeca de trapo fue cargado hasta el interior de un vacio salón. Pataleo hasta que finalmente lo bajaron.

- te he dicho que no me cargues así Alexander. – reclamo un poco más alto de lo normal y acodándose sus ropas recién acomodadas.

- tranquilo nena, sabes que te gusta- dijo acercándose poco a poco a el, el castaño retrocedió hasta que pego con un pupitre.

- no, no me gusta y no me llames nena.

-kurt a veces eres muy irritante.

- tú eres el que me irritas.

- que te irrita ¿eh? Quiero un beso de mi novio y no puedo porque te enojas, ven cariño dame un beso.

Kurt iba a decir que no, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca fue tomado de las caderas y elevado por los fuertes brazos de su novio y fue depositado en el pupitre con el que había chocado anteriormente. El castaño instintivamente cerró las piernas juntando sus rodillas, sabía muy bien lo que Alexander quería hacer.

- no Alexander, detente- quiso seguir protestando, pero unos labios hambrientos se posaron en los suyos y lo callaron con labios, dientes y lengua. El castaño quiso guardar un gemido fallando vilmente cuando la lengua de su novio se metió en su boca sin permiso, no podía negar que cuando Alexander lo besaba era muy bueno, después de todo era humano y le gustaba sentir ciertas cosas.

Alexander le gustaba el cuerpo de kurt, era pequeño para él, delgado pero proporcionado y sin mencionara ese perfecto redondo trasero que se moría por tocar, pero kurt era muy mojigato como para dejar que lo tocara de mas. Pero en ese momento estaba un tanto desesperado, así que no le importo y sus manos fueron bajando de sus hombros, pasando por sus brazos y acariciando todo su costado y espalda, siguieron bajando hasta llegara a su caderas donde acaricio y presiono con más fuerza de la necesaria esos huesos de la cadera que se le marcaban tan bien, al presionar los huesos hiso que el castaño diera un pequeño gemido de dolor haciéndolo abrir la boca cosa que Alexander aprovecho y metió su lengua aun más profundo. El castaño hasta el momento no puso mayor resistencia así que siguió, sus manos siguieron su camino y pasearon por sus perfectas y torneadas piernas llegando hasta su muslos donde los agarro con fuerza y le separo las piernas al castaño y si darle oportunidad de volver a cerrarlas se posiciono entre ellas y dirigió sus manos hacia su espalda baja y lo jalo más hacia la orilla posando sus manos un poco más abajo casi llegando a su trasero.

Kurt entro en algo de desesperación la situación se le estaba saliendo de control, no le gustaba cuando Alexander le tocaba normalmente era muy brusco y le solía dejarle leves marcas, quiso separar su boca de la de su novio, pero este prediciendo sus movimientos dirigió una de sus manos a su nuca presionando y obligándolo a quedarse en la misma posición, como pudo filtro una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y con la fuerza que tenia lo alejo de él apenas unos centímetros.

- ya para, Alexander para.- este se alejo de el con un sonoro suspiro de desesperación y le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

- ¿ahora que kurt?, nos la estábamos pasando bien.- dijo elevando su voz más de lo normal.

- no es que, ya va a pasar la hora del almuerzo y realmente tengo hambre.- dijo tratando de sonar dulce para no hace enojar más a su novio.

- como quieras, pero ya deja de comer tanto o seguirás engordando.- Alexander ya se había enojado y cuando se enojaba solía hacer comentarios hirientes y él conocía que una de las debilidades de kurt era la vanidad hacia su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? No estoy gordo.- dijo tratando convencerse más el que a su novio.

- si tu lo dices, cuida lo que comes o pronto no entraras en tu ropa o no te podrán cargar en tus rutinas de las porristas.

Y diciendo salió muy enojado del salió del salón azotando la puerta, dejando a un castaño pensando de mas.

¿No estoy gordo? ¿O sí?, pero si hago ejercicio y como bien, no puede ser ¿será que se me nota?, no, no es posible.

Kurt salió del salón pensando y tocándose su estomago, siguió preguntándose lo mismo hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde paró en seco. "no, no puedo comer" pensó, "debo de dejar de comer tanto, a lo mejor si estoy engordando, no ya no comeré", siguió pensando y salió a paso rápido de la cafetería, hasta que el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

"_¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?"B_

Sonrió como bobo al ver de quien era el mensaje.

"_¡Hola! Ahh nada todo aburrido ¿y tú?" K_

"_paseando, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la fiesta de navidad hoy en breadsticks?" B_

Kurt se parto antes de contestar, el había estado esperando poder ir con él, pero no se hiso mas ilusiones cuando vio que se lo preguntaba no pudo evitar dar un brinquito de felicidad y sonrió mas si eso era posible.

"_Claro me encantaría" K_

"_nos vemos ahí a las 6"B_

"_ahí a las 6"K_

"_ya quiero que sean las 6, ya quiero verte" B_

"_yo también, pero ya no veremos hoy. Te dejo porque ya comenzó mi clase, hasta la noche" K_

"_hasta la noche" B_

* * *

Sebastián estaba en la sala de su casa viendo como su marido se arreglaba y buscaba sus cosas para Salir, eran las 5:30 cuando Blaine se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿vas a salir?

- sí, llegare tarde.- contesto frio como siempre.

- no vendrás a cenar, iba a pedir comida italiana tu favorita.- dijo con un poco de esperanza de que su esposo no lo dejara.

Blaine sintió algo de lastima por su marido, lo odiaba porque a su lado era infeliz, pero el siempre estaba tratando de hacer cosas lindas por él, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, relajo su mirada y regreso a donde su marido se encontraba con la tristeza impresa en su cara.

- estaré aquí antes de la 9, ¿está bien? – Sebastián levanto el rostro y sus ojos tenían algo de felicidad.

- está bien, entonces ¿pido comida italiana?

- sabes que es mi favorita. – le tomo el rostros a su marido y lo beso suavemente en los labios - nos vemos en la noche.

- nos vemos.

* * *

Blaine salió de su casa y se dirigió a breadsticks.

Sebastián se quedo en el interior de la casa, el no amaba a Blaine, no él no lo amaba, si quería pasar tiempo con el solo era porque no quería sentirse solo, pero de eso a amarlo nunca, esa idea se la había hecho hace ya más de un año cuando su matrimonio empezaba.

No queriéndose quedar solo salió casi inmediatamente que Blaine salió, pensó en seguirlo para ver que tanto hacia y con toda la precaución siguió a su marido hasta breadsticks.

* * *

Eran las 6:05 cuando Blaine y Kurt se encontraron fuera de breadsticks, adentro se veía que había muy buen ambiente, había música y uno que otro gritito de diversión. Después de saludarse y quedarse un rato mirándose el uno al otro se dispusieron a entrar.

Cuando entraron la puerta hiso ruido con la campana que avisa que alguien ha llegado, en ese instante todo voltearon a verlo.

- ¡BESO¡ ¡BESO¡- todo les gritaban, ambos se quedaron parados confundidos y se miraros entre ambos, hasta que el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia el marco de la puerta.

- ¡muérdago¡ - dijo y automáticamente el moreno dirgigio su vista hacia donde se encontraba el muérdago.

- BESO – todos volvieron a gritar.

- deberíamos besarnos, es una tradición. – dijo el moreno coquetamente y acercándose poco a poco hasta posar una mano en la mejilla del castaño. El moreno no podía mas con sus deseos de querer besar al castaño a ese adolecente que lo traía loco.

- pe-pero no estamos en navidad – dijo un poco nervioso el castaño, el también moría por besar al moreno, pero eso fue tan inesperado que ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

- eso no importa. – dijo el moreno para al fin juntar sus labios en un beso dulce y romántico, un beso que ambos sintieron como la gloria, se separaron y miraron fijamente y no dijeron mas, se dirigieron a una mesa de la esquina las más alejada y siguieron besándose ahora con más pasión. En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez ambos supieron que ya no se podrían separar.

* * *

Sebastián había entrado a breadsticks y desde la otra esquina vio como su marido y un muchacho se besaban apasionadamente, no sintió celos o tristeza en cierta forma se lo imaginaba solo así se explicaba las constantes salidas de su marido. Lo que sintió fue coraje, coraje de ver a su marido feliz con un muchacho y el no haber buscado su felicidad, pero él no iba a dejar las cosas así.

En cuanto se separaron pude ver mejor el rostro del muchacho no pasaba de los 19, saco su celular y le tomo una foto para que ese rostro no se le olvidara.

- Si yo no soy feliz tú tampoco lo serás amor.- dijo y con una mirada de maldad salió.

**Hola gracias por los reviews y los follows, lamento haberme atrasado, pero ya regrese y actualizare más seguido. Espero que les gusta y espero sus reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer. Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX._**

**Hola. Perdón por la tardanza, pero se me fue muy rápido el tiempo y no llegaba mucha imaginación, pero acomodare ya mis horas y espero publicar más seguido.**

**Bien quiero agradecer por los Reviews y Follows y favorito, enserio significan mucho para mí, así la menos se que alguien me lee.**

**Dani DC. Si el Sebastian malvado llego y no se ira pronto.**

**Candy Criss. No sebastian tampoco ama a Blaine. Y lo de la consumación, si, si tuvieron relaciones pero eso lo explicare más adelante. Realmente no había pensado en sebastian chantajeado a kurt, pero suena interesante, veré que onda. **

**Sweetklaine. Si a mí también me gusta más la combinación de Blaine grande y kurt joven y si imaginaste bien, bueno veremos que se le ocurre a sebastian mas adelante.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y por leer. Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews.**

* * *

Eran las 8:30 cuando Kurt y Blaine salían de breadsticks, estuvieron una hora besándose y la otra evitando el tema, ambos no sabían que era lo que lo había llevado de un beso bajo el muérdago a estarse besando una hora en una esquina, bueno si lo sabían pero no lo querían admitir, la atracción era muta.

Kurt siempre tuvo claro que le gustaba Blaine y en un momento pensó que a Blaine él no le gustaba, pero después de ese beso supo que no era así, aunque estaba más confundido que antes, _¿Qué siente Blaine por mí_? o _¿le gusto?_Esas dos preguntas estuvieron rondando su cabeza durante la última hora.

Y Blaine, el sabia que eso no estaba bien, que de muchos modos no estaba bien, y no era tanto por engañar a su esposo, no, eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba era que no quería herir a kurt, el no se lo merecía, simplemente tenía que hacer lo correcto y alejarse de kurt, pero no podía solo se sentía bien cuando estaba con él, solo con el encontraba esa calma.

Salieron del establecimiento y sin decirse nada el moreno guio al castaño hasta su auto, kurt que iba tan adentrado a sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando se subió al carro, el silencio se hizo dentro del coche, ambos iban pensando, hasta que el castaño se harto del silencio y decidió hacerle frente a Blaine.

- ¿Qué somos Blaine?- fue directo al grano tanto que el moreno se sorprendió y no sabia que contestar.

- ¿a-a que te refieres?

- sabes a que me refiero, digo nos conocimos hace casi 3 semanas, tuvimos un tipo raro de amistad con mucho coqueteos e indirectas y ahora hay que sumarle una sesión de besos de una hora ¿Qué quieres que piense? Porque sinceramente no se qué pensar esto es muy confuso.

Blaine al saber que no podía seguir evadiendo el tema se orillo y detuvo el auto.

- Blaine yo solo quiero saber ¿Qué sientes por mi?

- no lo sé kurt, no lo sé, no sé que lo siento en este momento, solo sé que cuando estoy contigo me siento bien.

- yo también Blaine, pero todo esto es muy confuso…

- por más confuso que esto sea para ti, para mí lo es mas. Me gustas kurt ok, pero no quiero arruinar las cosas contigo.

- a mí también me gustas Blaine.

- mira kurt siento que apresuramos todo, podemos con esto solo que hay que conocernos mejor.

- estoy de acuerdo, pero necesito ser honesto contigo, mira Blaine tengo novio, pero eso no me importa, prácticamente yo a él no le importo solo me ve como a alguien que puede presumir y como él está en el equipo de futbol y yo soy co-capitan de las porristas se espera que estemos juntos, pero con tal de estar contigo no me importa dejar todo.

Blaine al ver que kurt fue honesto y era capaz de dejar todo se sintió peor, porque él no era honesto y el no podía dejar a su marido. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y estaba desesperado no quería perder a una persona que le importaba, no quería y se negaba a separarse de kurt.

Sin pensarlo más se inclino y beso al castaño con tanta pasión y desesperación, kurt no tardo en corresponderle el beso con la misma intensidad, se separaron hasta que el aire se les acabo.

- creí que nos íbamos a conocer mejor- dijo el castaño con la respiración agitada.

- lo estamos haciendo.- contesto para después volverlo a besarlo.

* * *

Sebastian llego a su casa, en todo el camino estuvo pensando en que hacer, no podía dejar eso así, estuvo pensando en cómo hacer pagar a su esposo y de paso al joven que estaba con él. "no puedo dejar que un mocoso se salga con la suya, él y mi esposo me las van a pagar" era en lo único que pensaba, pero ahora sabia que lo primero que tenía que hacer era saber quién era. Tomo su teléfono y marco el número de un amigo.

- _Sebastian a que le debo tu llamada._

- hola robbie, te tengo un trabajo.

- _dime en que te puedo ayudar._

- necesito que me localices y me juntes toda la información de una persona. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

- _claro ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?_

- está bien te mando una fotografía por correo.

_- solo una fotografía, sebastian por mas bueno que sea localizando personas necesito algo más que una fotografía, no sé, su edad, nombre, no lo sé algo, un indicio de donde buscar_.

- está bien, conseguiré algo mas y en cuanto lo tengo te aviso.

_- está bien, nos vemos sebastian._

- nos vemos.

* * *

Blaine entro a su casa a las 9, esta vez llego a cenar tal como se lo había prometido a su marido. Camino hasta la sala y vio ahí la mesa preparada para dos personas y de la cocina salió su marido.

- Hola Blaine, que bueno que viniste. Me alegra.

- te dije que vendría y que comeremos.

- bueno pedí tu comida favorita, lasaña de verduras con carne y también pedí algo de espagueti a la boloñesa, solo por si acaso.

- gracias amo la lasaña.

- lo sé, porque no te vas a lavar las manos mientras sirvo.

- buena idea. Tengo hambre.

- entonces corre. Y cámbiate esa camisa blanca no quiero que la ensucies o tendremos que tirar otra camisa.

El moreno asintió y subió las escaleras. Sebastian corrió a revisar la chaqueta que su marido había dejado en un sofá y para su suerte el teléfono de su marido se encontraba ahí. Primero reviso los mensajes y ahí se encontraban decenas de mensaje con un tal "Kurt Hummel", reviso los últimos mensajes y se dio cuenta que ese era el muchacho a quien buscaba.

- Bueno esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.- se dijo a sí mismo y cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados bajando escondió el teléfono donde lo había encontrado.

- listo comamos, muero por probar esa lasaña.

Sebastián sonrió y fue al la cocina ahí tomo su teléfono y mando un mensaje rápido.

_"su nombre es Kurt Hummel y ha de tener menos de 18, la foto te la envié por correo, espero noticias." S_

* * *

Kurt estaba en una especie de nube, caminaba pero no sentía que caminara, seguía pensando en lo que paso la noche pasada y al recordarlo seguía sonriendo aun mas, aun él y Blaine no eran pareja o algo así, pero el efecto que tuvo el besar a Blaine fue dinamita para su estomago, aun sentía los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela más feliz que nunca y sentía que nada le podría bajar el ánimo, pero aun tenía que hacer algo, después de que Blaine lo había dejado en su casa pensó toda la noche y llego a la decisión de que tenía que terminar con Alexander, no podía seguir con el, él en estos momento solo quería estar con Blaine.

Seguía caminando hasta que se topo con sus amigas.

- A ver kurt confiesa.

-mmm ¿de qué hablan? – todas lo veían con la cara de curiosidad más seria que tenían.

- no te hagas kurt, ayer Mike y yo fuimos a breadsticks y te vimos con otro ¡besándose! – tina dijo la última palabra la dijo mas alto de lo común.

- ahora no te mueves de aquí hasta que nos cuentes todo.- tina, mercedes, rachel y santana lo rodearon, él sabía que no lo dejarían irse si no les contaba todo.

Suspiro resignado- está bien, pero me tienen que prometer algo, júrenme que no le dirán a nadie.

- Te lo juramos, pero ahora dinos todo.

Paso la siguiente media hora resumiendo todo lo pasado con Blaine en las últimas 3 semanas, solo manteniendo ciertas cosas para él.

- Espera kurt ¿Qué edad dijiste que tenía?

- uhh 23 casi 24.

- dios hummel, no perdiste el tiempo- comento santana con una sonrisa picara.

- no tiene nada de malo, solo es 6 años mayor que yo, ¿Qué tanto es eso?

- mmm 6 años – dijo tina con tono obvio.

- como sea, hasta ahora no somos nada más que amigos.

- amigos que se besan. – dijo rachel dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

- ok bueno tal vez seamos algo más que amigos, pero no se qué hacer, es decir me gusta y él me dijo que le gusto, pero no lo sé, no sé si lleguemos a ser algo más que amigos.

- y como lo vas a saber si no te arriesgas a que pase.

- no es fácil.

- te gusta no- kurt asintió – a él le gustas- kurt volvió a asentir – y ¿quieres estar con él? como pareja.

- si, si quiero.

- entonces arriésgate a ir más lejos, a lo mejor él quiere lo mismo. – dijo rachel dándole ánimos a su amigo.

- quizá.

- nada de quizá, eres Kurt Hummel, si no le gustaras a ese chavo es por qué debería de estar ciego.

- gracias mercedes, pero espero que no me busque solo por lo superficial.

- no creo, si dices que no te beso hasta ayer y todo el tiempo te respeto es porque realmente le gustas.

- ustedes y sus lógicas.

- como sea, y apoyamos totalmente tu decisión de dejar a Alexander.

- gracias son las mejores.- se levanto y abrazo a sus amigas.

* * *

Sebastian se encontraba en la sala de su casa cuando un mensaje llego, tomo su celular y sonrio satisfecho.

_"lo hice, toda la información sobre kurt hummel te la envié por correo, ojala te sea útil, nos vemos" R_

No perdió tiempo y reviso su correo, sonrió aun mas al ver la dirección de aquel muchacho y se sorprendió mucho al ver la edad del joven, no sabía que a su esposo le gustaran tan jóvenes.

- bien es hora de hacer una visita.

Tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a la escuela Mckinley.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastián llego a la escuela Mckinley, solo el estar ahí le causaba asco, nunca le habían gustado las escuelas públicas, no lo soportaba, pero con tal de vengarse era capaz de todo.

Estaba en el estacionamiento, según la información que Robbie le había mandado este chico Hummel manejaba un Navigator, cuando llego al estacionamiento solo visualizo una, así que ahí estaba enfrente de la única Navigator que encontró, espero pacientemente hasta que vio que algunos jóvenes ya salían de la escuela. Después de 10 minutos vio a un joven castaño acercarse hacia esa dirección, estaba a punto de bajarse cuando vio que otro joven siguiendo a kurt, al parecer venían discutiendo, decidió quedarse en su coche y tratar de oír lo mas que pudiera.

- No me importa lo que tengas por decir Alexander, tome una decisión y punto.

- te debe de importar cariño, si sabes lo que te conviene, me dejas y tu vida en esta escuela será un infierno.

- contigo a mi lado mi vida ya es un infierno, no me importan tus amenazas, terminamos y punto.

_"con que el mocoso tiene novio, bueno tenia, de seguro lo dejo para estar con Blaine, si tan solo supiera que Blaine está casado"_ pensaba Sebastián con una sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro.

- no digas que no te lo advertí princesa, solo atente a lo que pase después, pero desde ahora te lo digo al final vendrás rogando por estar conmigo, ya sea por las buenas o las malas.

- te crees muy hombre Alexander, muy hombre amenazándome, pero conmigo no funciona. Nos vemos.

El castaño se subió a su camioneta y emprendió camino lejos de allí, era otro muchacho un poco más alto que kurt, el solo se quedo ahí viendo como la camioneta de kurt se alejaba más y más, pareciera que muy poco su rostro explotaría se veía rojo de ira.

Sebastián pensó un momento entre seguir al castaño, pero en eso una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, arranco su carro y se freno a lado del otro muchacho y bajo su ventana.

- parece que tiene problemas.

- no es de su incumbencia.- dijo empuñando las manos y dispuesto a irse.

- quizá no lo sepas, pero yo te podría ayudar más de lo que crees.

- ¿en qué me podría ayudar usted exactamente?

- primero háblame de tu, no soy viejo y mi nombre es Sebastián.

-Alexander un gusto. – tomo su mano y le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Sebastián.

- el gusto es mío- contesto en el mismo tono seductor.- ¿Qué te parecer ir a un lugar más privado?

- contigo claro.- dijo y se subió al auto de Sebastián dirigiéndose a un departamento de Sebastián.

* * *

Kurt estaba recostado en su cama viendo hacia la nada, pensando en lo que había pasado con Alexander, él sabía que había hecho lo correcto no podía seguir con alguien quien solo quería llevárselo a la cama, sonaría mojigato y todo, pero aun creía en que perder su virginidad con alguien que amara y lo amara y lo respetara era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Aparte pensaba en cierto moreno, lo cierto era que él quería estar con Blaine, no sabía que tenía, solo sabía que cuando estaba con él sentía que era lo correcto, él quería estar con Blaine, pero al parecer Blaine no quería estar con él. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su celular vibro.

_"¿Qué haces hermoso?" B._

Sonrió como tonto y se sonrojo al ver la palabra "hermoso", enserio Blaine ¿creía que era hermoso?

_"pensaba en ti. ¿Hermoso?" K._

_"claro, eres la persona más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto. Y ¿Qué hacía yo en tus pensamientos? " B._

_"o nada solo atormentándome con tu imagen, apenas te vi ayer y ya te extraño" K_

_"eso se puede resolver, estoy fuera de tu casa ¿qué tal si salimos un rato?" B_

Kurt prácticamente salto de su cama al leer el mensaje, tomo una chaqueta y bajo corriendo, quería ver a Blaine y claro ¿Por qué no? También quería besarlo, corrió hasta que se topo con su padre.

- ¿A dónde vas kurt? – pregunto su padre mientras vaciaba un poco de naranjada en su vaso.

- saldré con un amigo a dar un vuelta por ahí – no mintió, solo no le dijo que saldría con alguien que podría ser su novio.

- ¿tu amigo es ese que esta fuera de la casa en un auto negro? – pregunto mientras bebía y miraba inquisitivamente a su hijo.

- ehh amm si, se llama Blaine. –dijo algo nervioso de que su padre ya haya visto a Blaine.

- parece algo mayor – dijo su padre mientras ponía el vaso en el fregadero- por cierto dile que bonito auto.

Burt salió de la cocina restándole importancia, y dándole a entender que se podía ir con su amigo, dejo a kurt confundido de que no haya preguntado más respecto a Blaine, pero recordando que Blaine seguía esperándolo afuera se apuro para verlo. Salió corriendo y vio a Blaine en su auto perfecto como siempre y parado justo frente de su casa.

- pensé que no vendrías, como no respondiste.

- lo siento ya venía, pero mi papa me distrajo y ¿a qué debo tu visita?

- o a nada, solo que mis ojos te extrañaban y mi boca, quería verte. – hiso un gesto de querer besarlo, pero el castaño puso un dedo en lugar de sus labios.

- no aquí no, mi padre puede ver por la ventana.

- entonces vámonos a otro lugar.

Kurt asintió y dio la vuelta al carro para subirse y tan pronto como cerro la puerta Blaine arranco el coche.

- Y entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

- te llevare a una casa lejos de aquí y te encerrare y no te dejare volver a salir nunca.- dijo con mucha, demasiada seriedad el moreno.

Kurt lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa, pero al verlo tan serio y con mucha determinación en los ojos y al parecer cada vez aceleraba un poco más, comenzó a creer que en serio lo raptaría, en una parte la idea le parecía fascinante y excitante, pero por otra parte le asusto el creer que el moreno hablaba enserio.

Blaine comenzó a apretar los labios y se mordió tratando de seguir serio, y solo unos segundos más no aguanto y comenzó a soltar imparables carcajadas. El castaño lo miro mas confundido de lo que ya estaba, Blaine se tranquilizo para poder hablar y se limpio una lágrima que ya salía por la esquina de su ojo por la fuerza de la risa.

- tranquilo, era solo una broma, aunque la idea suena muy tentadora.

- sí, no sería mala idea.- contesto con un tono demasiado coqueto y provocativo, _"si Blaine quiere jugar, yo también se jugar"_- vamos Blainey no te gustaría tenerme todos los días solo para ti.

- sería lo mejor, pero no me tientes con ese tono y movimientos endemoniadamente sexys, no quiero hacer algo de que luego nos arrepintamos. – kurt lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- ¿crees que hacer algo conmigo sería un error?

- no me malinterpretes kurt, no lo seria, solo que quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, te mereces lo mejor y sobre todo ser tratado con respeto, quiero darte lo mejor. – le sonrió con mucho con mucha ternura y algo más que cariño.

Kurt se acerco y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

- No es que no ame tus besos, pero tú y tus besos son una gran debilidad y distracción para mí y no quiero chocar.

Kurt sonrio y lo volvió a besar rápidamente, se separo y regreso a su asiento colocándose el cinturón.

- lo siento ahora si no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Blaine rio y negó con la cabeza, no sabía cómo kurt lo podía hacer tan feliz, pero tenía miedo, tenía pensado decirle toda la verdad hoy y eso significaba que a lo mejor podía perder a kurt.

Manejo durante 15 minutos, se dirigía hacia su departamento, tenía un departamento a escondidas de Sebastián, antes cuando no quería estar con él iba a ahí y era su hogar. Durante todos esos 15 minutos es castaño hablo de todo lo que sucedía en su escuela y en su club glee y con las cherioos. Entro a un estacionamiento subterráneo debajo de un gran edificio de departamentos, el castaño lo volteo a ver con la duda dibujada en su rostro, el no dijo nada solo condujo hasta su estacionamiento habitual, apago el carro, suspiro y volteo a ver a kurt.

- Estamos en mi departamento.

- oh así que ¿aquí vives?

- mm no, kurt tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Alexander yacía desnudo en la cama de Sebastián, veía como el castaño se levantaba y se vestía poco a poco, veía y se comía sin vergüenza alguna todo el cuerpo de Sebastián, el seguía siendo un poco más alto y mas musculoso que Sebastián.

Sebastián no sabía cómo había pasado de estar hablando con el muchacho a estar teniendo sexo salvaje con él, pero la sonrisa que tenía en la cara nadie se la quitaba, casi dos meses sin ningún encuentro sexual con nadie, con el único que tenia sexo era con Blaine, pero ya tenía dos meses que no se tocaban, sentía que se con ese encuentro con Alexander se había liberado de toda la tensión y frustración sexual que llevaba cargando hace casi dos meses, ni si quiera Blaine le había dado tanto placer como se lo dio Alexander. Se termino de poner su pantalón y camisa y volteo a ver a Alexander que seguía acostado en su cama.

- Y bien en ¿Qué era en lo que me podías ayudar? – pregunto Alexander con las misa sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia Sebastián.

- bien, yo sé porque te dejo tu ex novio.

- kurt, tu ¿Qué sabes de el?

- oh no mucho, solo que te dejo para poder estar con mi esposo.

-¿QUE?

- como lo oyes, tu querido exnoviesito se ha estado metiendo con un hombre casado-

-entonces es por eso que me dejo, veo que kurt decidió ser el amante.

- no necesariamente, creo que kurt no sabe que Blaine mi esposo es casado. Mira la cosa es que te iba a proponer un trato.

- y que obtengo yo a cambio. – pregunto con cierto toque de picardía en su voz.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

- quiero encuentros como este, quiero poder follarte cuando yo quiera.

- ese no será problema, yo te lo iba a pedir, eres muy bueno para tener 18.

- y eso que no has visto todo lo que puedo hacer.

Contesto Alexander mientras tomaba a Sebastián por las caderas de nuevo. Pronto la habitación de volvió a llenar de gritos y gemidos de placer.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine entraron al gran departamento de este último, su departamento era muy grande y lujoso, se encontraba hasta el piso 20 y poseía una gran vista.

- Y bien ¿de qué querías hablar? – pregunto más que curioso el castaño. El sentía que no era muy bueno puesto que el moreno seguía muy serio.

- ok mira, primero sentémonos.- lo tomo de la mano y lo guio al gran sillón que estaba en la sala, se sentaron frente a frente y el moreno volvió a tomar un gran respiro para continuar.- mira lo que te voy a decir es serio y por favor necesito que me dejes hablar y terminar, se que cuando te lo empiece a contar te será difícil quedarte callado, así que solo haz lo mejor que puedas. Por favor ¿si?

- sí, si claro.

- ok, kurt hace dos años mi padre buscaba la asociación con una empresa, parte del trato que hicieron era el que yo me casara con el hijo del otro empresario – Blaine pudo ver como el rostro se le comenzaba a desencajar a kurt y antes de que lo pudiera interrumpir siguió.- si kurt, estoy casado, llevo dos años en matrimonio con alguien a quien no amo. Durante todo ese tiempo he estado tratando de librarme de divorciarme, pero no puedo, esa es la misma razón por la que tengo este departamento, mi marido no sabe que tengo este departamento, aquí es donde venia cuando no quería estar con él o en mi casa, venía a perder el tiempo, eso fue hasta que te conocí y ahora todo ese tiempo lo ocupo para estar contigo, kurt lo siento tanto por no habértelo dicho, era solo que no te quería perder, eres muy importante para mí y en tan poco tiempo te has vuelto indispensable para mí. Yo, yo entender si ya no quieres estar conmigo, por esto nunca te pedí que fuéramos novios, no quería herirte por no poder estar libremente contigo, pero quiero que sepas que estar contigo es lo que más quiero.

Kurt se quedo sin habla ante tal confesión, se espero muchas cosas menos eso, no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos y cayeron libremente, el también quería estar con él, también era lo que más quería, pero nunca se imagino que Blaine estuviera casado_"pero él no quiere estar con él ¿verdad?"_pensaba.

- Por favor di algo. – dijo temeroso el moreno, al ver que kurt no hablaba no se movía, solo soltaba silenciosas lagrimas.

- no, no sé qué decir.

Blaine se esperaba gritos, golpes, reclamos, pero no una contestación así.

- ¿no estás enojado?

- debería de estarlo, pero no lo estoy, según lo que me dijiste tu no amas a esta persona y estas junto a el porque te obligaron, y te creo.

- ¿enserio?

- sí, me gustas Blaine y mucho, pero no sé exactamente que pensar de todo esto.

- kurt, nunca te pediría que estés conmigo a escondidas si no quieres, eso no te lo mereces.

- pero, quiero estarlo, no, no sé, si esto esté bien, pero solo sé que quiero estar contigo.

- ¿enserio kurt?, kurt te prometo algo, que buscare todas las maneras posibles e imposibles para separarme de mi esposo, quiero ser libre para poder estar contigo, sin tener que escondernos.

- se que lo harás, y mientras tanto ¿qué haremos?

- como la persona increíble que se que eres, y tenía la esperanza que no te alejaras de mi lado, por eso te traje aquí, a este departamento, pensé que quizá aquí podríamos vernos, mi marido no conoce este lugar, aquí podríamos estar tranquilos. ¿Qué piensas?

- supongo que no me agrada la idea de esconderme, pero si así puedo estar contigo, acepto.- contesto con media sonrisa, pero una sonrisa honesta.

- ahora que ya te dije la verdad, Kurt Hummel ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Rio – novio/amante, por supuesto me encantaría.

Sonrió y se acercaron para un beso que se convirtió en varios más. Kurt no estaba seguro si quería esconderse, pero si estaba seguro que quería estar con Blaine, no le gustaba tampoco la idea de ser amante de alguien y no estaba muy seguro como lo tomaría su padre, Carol y Finn si se enteraran de eso. Pero por el momento aceptaba el tener un amor a escondidas, un amor clandestino.

* * *

**Hola. Lo siento por no actualizar, soy pésima, bien estoy en proceso de hacer examen para la universidad y me tienen estudiando así que iré subiendo capítulos de contrabando.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos y follows. Muchas gracias me hacen feliz.**

**Espero que les guste, y en el sig capitulo vendrá el plan de Sebastián y Alexander. Espero sus reviews. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué piensa la gente sobre los amantes?, la mayoría de las personas dirían que son las peores personas del mundo por el hecho de entrometerse en una relación, o en la mayoría de los casos suelen ser los malos despiadados sin corazón, arrastrados o que solo buscan dinero, si la mayoría de las personas odian a la persona que se meta en una relación y no solo la pareja de la persona que tiene el amante en gran parte también los odian los amigos, conocidos o familiares, la mayoría de la gente opina que ser el amante de alguien te convierte en un desgraciado, la peor persona, etc.

Pero kurt aun sabiendo todo eso, no se sentía mal una pregunta le rondaba la cabeza desde que regreso a su casa después de estar con Blaine _"¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?",_ el sabia que lo que hacía ahora era estaba mal, desde pequeño eso lo aprendió en muchos casos eso se daba, a su tía la engañaron y su ex esposo la dejo por la que era su amante, su madre y su padre se lo dijeron que engañar a una persona estaba mal, que esa mujer tarde o temprano pagaría el daño que le hizo a su tía. El en ese entonces era muy pequeño, eso fue un año antes de que su madre muriera, no recuerda todo de lo que sucedió, pero si recuerda bien la imagen de su tía cuando llego a su casa, destrozada, humillada, rota, eso no era nada de lo que su tía era una mujer decente y pulcra y cuando más grande entendió que el que fue su tío logro romper a una hermosa mujer.

Entonces que lo llevo a ser una de esas personas ahora, el no buscaba ni dinero ni quería sacar provecho de su relación con Blaine. El quería a Blaine, no, él sentía más que solo quererlo, creía que quizá podría ser amor.

Cuando el moreno le propuso ser su novio/amante, no pensó bien solo acepto porque quería estar con Blaine, pero ahora que lo piensa no sabe si estará dañando a otra persona, Blaine dijo que no ama a su esposo, pero que tal si su esposo si ama a Blaine, el no puede hacer daño a otra persona no quiero convertirse en lo que era su tío. Kurt no quería ser esa mala persona, no quería, pero no lo podía evitar, simplemente esa felicidad que sentía no se le iba con nada, ni siquiera con lo que estaba pensando.

Estaba mirando a la nada del techo de su cuarto, solo pensando si hacer nada mas, cuando su padre lo llamo.

- KURT LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA.

Se levanto para ir a acompañar a su padre en la cena aunque no tenía nada de hambre, pero no le gustaba dejar solo a su padre comiendo. Finn y Carole habían ido a visitar a la hermana de Carole a Minnesota y como burt no podía ir por lo de las elecciones y kurt no tenia mucho caso que fuera sin su padre ambos decidieron quedarse ahí, durante las siguientes 2 semanas solo serian ellos dos. Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre que estaba abriendo una caja de pizza.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre de que no puedes comer pizza?

- que no es bueno para mi salud, que debo evitar las grasas malas para no hacerle daño a mi corazón. – respondió burt poniendo sus manos en las caderas tal como kurt hace cuando lo regaña.

- y si lo sabes ¿Por qué pediste pizza?

- porque quise hacer una comida sana como las que tú haces, pero ni siquiera sé que es eso verde que parece cepillo de baño. – burt sabia cocinar bien y sabia que eran esos vegetales, solo le gustaba ver a su hijo tomando el rol de madre, siempre le recordaba cuando Elizabeth lo regañaba por lo mismo.

- es brócoli papa y deberías de comerlo más seguido.

- como sea, la cosa es que quise cocinar nuestra cena, pero pasaron un comercial anunciando pizza y se me antojo, vamos chico, hace meses que no comemos pizza, una vez que coma no me hará daño.

Kurt lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, a veces el parecía el padre y burt el hijo.

- está bien – burt sonrió triunfador. – Pero te advierto que toda la siguiente semana no comerás nada de carne – burt frunció el seño inmediatamente. - ¿Qué? De alguna manera tenemos que balancear lo que comerás hoy.

Burt no dijo nada, sabía que kurt iba enserio y como Carole cocinaba y ahorita o se encontraba ahí kurt era el que cocinaba, pues él no podía hacer mucho.

Ambos se sentaron y comieron en silencio, kurt apenas comió un pedazo no tenía hambre, pero se obligo a comer un pedazo más o si no era un pedazo mas para su padre.

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo del carro que me gusto?

Kurt se puso ligeramente nervioso por la pregunta de su padre, pero no tenia que mentir, solo tenía que omitir toda la parte de que Blaine era su novio o y también el hecho de que Blaine estaba casado y también lo más importante de que era el amante de Blaine,_"Eso no es mentir"_ pensó kurt tratando de convencerse de que eso no era mentir.

- bien.

- parece mayor – esa ya no era un pregunta era un afirmación – dile que si algún día se le descompone su carro, me gustaría echarle una mano a ese carro, el de los mejores del año, casi no se ven por aquí.

- se lo diré papa.

- ¿es muy amigo tuyo?

- amm si, mejor amigo – _"más que amigo",_pensó en su mente y suplicando que su padre no preguntara mas, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- deberías de invitarlo a comer – eso tampoco sonaba como una pregunta.

- claro también le diré que venga a comer.

- invítalo un fin de semana. – su padre se veía un poco mas serio.

- claro – ya no podía decir más, el solo pensar que su padre conociera a Blaine le daba nervios.

* * *

Al siguiente día Alexander caminaba más que feliz por los pasillos de la escuela, solo esperaba la hora para que el plan comenzara, sintió una vibración en su pantalón y lo saco para ver y darse cuenta de que era Sebastian, sonrió esperaba que le pidiera otro "Encuentro".

- Hola ¿Qué se te ofrece?

_- no hagas nada hoy._

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin comprender de que hablaba.

_- que no hagas nada de lo que planeamos, nada me oíste. nada._

- ¿Por qué?

_- tengo mis razones, solo no hagas nada, te lo explico luego._

- quiero explicaciones.

_- y te las daré, solo espera mi llamada._

- como sea, te espero. – colgó un poco molesto, si le molestaba el no poder vengarse aun de kurt, pero ya podría.

* * *

Blaine caminaba nerviosamente por los pasillos de las empresas Anderson, su padre le había llamado y lo cito de urgencia, Blaine iba nervioso, porque la última vez que lo llamo de urgencia le dijo que se tenía que casar con Sebastian, nada bueno podía salir de eso. Llego hasta la imponente oficina de su padre y se paro delante de las grandes puertas, lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente toco la puerta.

- pase – escucho el grito de su padre y volvió a meditar unos segundos, cuando finalmente entro.

- Hola padre, ¿para que querías verme?

- si pasa Blaine. Siéntate.

- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar padre?

- bien Blaine seré directo. Una empresa en Nueva York quiere asociarse con nosotros, ya cerramos el trato el palabra, y la firma del trato es el viernes, pero yo no puedo ir tengo que salir de urgencia ese día a Londres supuestamente una de las empresas más poderosas allá está buscando invertir en el mismo proyecto que nosotros, quizá logre convencerlo de que nos asociemos, y no regresare hasta el lunes, y tu como mi hijo y heredero eres el segundo después de mi que puedes cerrar tratos como esos, así que necesito que el jueves estés en un avión en camino a Nueva York.

Blaine pensó que eso no era tan malo, después de todo medio agradecía la poca confianza que le tenía su padre para hacer trabajos como esos, eso significa que aun no lo desheredaba. Pero eso significaba estar 5 días lejos de kurt, si 5 días, con la cantidad de papeleo y ver que todo era lega se tardarían mínimo 4 días, no quería dejar a kurt, no ahora que su relación ya era oficial. Pero también sabía que no le podía decir que no a su padre.

Suspirando derrotado acepto.

- muy bien tu boleto de avión y el maletín con todos los papeles que debes llevar estarán en tu casa el jueves, es todo te puedes retirar.

Sin decir una palabra más salió, después de tantos años el que su padre fuera tan frio y lo tratara como un desconocido aun le dolía.

Ahora tenía que ver cómo le decía a Kurt que se iría en ese tiempo, sentía que le debía explicaciones sin saber porque, lo único bueno de todo eso es que estaría lejos de Sebastián sin pretextos.

* * *

Blaine entro a su casa y vio a su marido sentado en la sala haciendo algo con la computadora, en el camino estuvo pensando en lago, ahora era hora de ver si su marido quería.

- Hey!

- hola Blaine, llegaste temprano.

- si es que mi padre me hablo.

- oh – el castaño dejo la computadora a un lado viendo que Blaine tomaba postura de cómo que quería hablar con él. – y ¿Qué quería?

- Tengo que ir a Nueva York el jueves a cerrar un contrato con una empresa y no regresare hasta el martes creo, así que estaba pensando que para que no te quedes solo todo este tiempo, porque no te vas a pasear o sales por ahí y te vas a divertir un rato.

Sebastian se quedo pensando en el porqué de que su marido lo querría lejos, pero después pensó que se merecía algo de diversión, solo sonrió con algo de picardía.

- creo que eso sería magnífico, es mas ¿habría algún problema por si me voy mañana?, ya sabes para tener más días.

- no claro que no, te lo mereces. – se acerco y le dio beso fugaz. Sintió que con ese beso estaba engañando a kurt, pero aun tenía que mantener su relación con Sebastian.

* * *

Dos días pasaron rápidamente, entre salidas después de la escuela con Blaine, llamadas y mensajes con el todo el día y el tiempo en familia con su padre, kurt estaba más que feliz de lo que era antes, los pensamiento de estar dañando a otra persona seguían ahí, solo que en menor cantidad, ya le pediría a Blaine que le dijera mas sobre su marido, quería asegurarse de que no estaba dañando a alguien, aunque Blaine ya le había dicho que no, aun quería asegurarse.

También Blaine ya le había dicho lo de su viaje a Nueva York, no quería estar lejos de el por 5 días, pero también sabía que no tenia porque enojarse o decirle algo ya que ese era su trabajo o el trabajo de su padre, solo intentaba disfrutar a Blaine esos días para no extrañarlo tanto.

- Kurt, KURT – oyó que su padre le gritaba, se paro y fue a verlo a su habitación.

- ¿Qué paso?

- kurt, ves que estoy en las elecciones para ser el congresista de Ohio – kurt asintió orgulloso de su padre – bueno pues me hablaron hoy tengo que ir a D. C a una junta que tendrán con todos los electos y regreso hasta al miércoles, ¿Hay algún problema de que te deje por 6 días?

Kurt pensó, no le gustaba estar solo, pero si su padre resultaba ganador habría más viajes como ese y el no podía interferir en eso. Su padre siguió ordenando sus valijas cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

- oye papá.

- dime

- ¿habría algún problema si me quedara con Mercedes en estos días?, ya sabes para no estar solo en la casa.

Burt lo pensó por un momento, no tenia problema en que kurt se quedara con mercedes ya se había quedado con ella antes, solo que ahora el no estaría por aquí, pero creyó que eso era mejor que su hijo se quedara solo en casa por 6 días.

- pues sí… si mercedes acepta yo te dejo. Solo con una condición que siempre lleves tu celular contigo ya que estaré molestándote día y noche.

- claro papá. – kurt sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto para dejar que su papá siguiera con sus valijas mientras el haría una llamada.

Sabía que lo que pensaba hacer iba en contra de todas las reglas de su padre y que si lo descubría probablemente lo castigaba de por vida, pero valdría la pena el riesgo.

Tomo su teléfono y marco a Blaine.

* * *

Blaine estaba arreglando sus cosas para viajar y revisando que los papeles este completos y en orden, sebastian ya se había ido y la casa se sentía más tranquila y en paz o al menos el se sentía así, oyó su teléfono sonar y fue a ver quién era y sonrió como bobo al ver que era kurt, contesto inmediatamente.

- Hola cariño.

_- Blaine quiero ir contigo a Nueva York…_


End file.
